As wireless devices have exploded in popularity, the ability to provide sufficient coverage to more and more users over large areas is more crucial than ever. Current cellular antenna array techniques have reach the limiting factor in meeting these demands. Typically, these antenna arrays produce a single, narrow beam in the vertical plane. As such, there is a growing need to provide wireless coverage with higher capacity without significant increase in cost and complexity.
In current implementations, cellular arrays typically produce a single, narrow beam in the vertical plane. Because the vertical beam is typically narrow, the angle of the beam must be adjusted using a sub-system to achieve optimum network coverage. The use of a sub-system such as a remote elevation tilt (RET) adds complexity and cost to the cellular array.
Furthermore, it is desirable to produce a vertical beam with broad half power beam width without sacrificing overall directivity of the antenna. Current antenna arrays with a relatively long antenna length will have higher gain but at the cost of a narrower beam pattern. Conversely, antenna arrays with a broader beam pattern have a reduced antenna length leading to lower overall directivity and gain. As such, current antenna arrays tend to produce a solution that offers compromise between overall network capacity and overall coverage.
There is a need then for a cellular array implementation that is simple and cost effective, while at the same time providing a large, reliable coverage area without sacrificing directivity and gain.